1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of mobile satellite antenna systems and, more particularly, to mechanisms and methods stabilizing deployed reflector antennas in mobile satellite systems during use to maintain communication with a target satellite under adverse environmental conditions.
2. Discussion of the Background
Mobile satellite systems, mounted on a wide variety of vehicles, are used worldwide to provide two-way satellite communications such as, for example, broadband data, video conferencing and other corporate communications for diverse uses as found in oil and gas, construction, military, mobile education, emergency medical and service providers, and news organizations. These systems need to be rugged and reliable and are often subject to use in severe weather environments. A mobile satellite system deploys a reflector antenna and automatically targets it on a satellite in orbit at a desired location. When not in use or in transit, the reflector antenna is stowed, usually in a low profile design, close to a transport surface such as the top of a vehicle.
The reflector antennas in such mobile satellite systems are large such as 1.2 meter in size. Such large reflectors when deployed may be subject to severe weather that can deflect the satellite antenna off the target satellite resulting in communication loss. A need exists to minimize such deflection when the reflector antenna is deployed due to high wind, heavy snow and/or ice loads.